


Middle Earth Hallelujah

by EstherA2J



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Destruction, Dwarf, Elves, Fire, Gen, Guilt, Hallelujah, Hobbits, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Injury, Inspired by Music, Major Character Injury, My precious, One Ring - Freeform, POV Multiple, Permanent Injury, Poetry, Praying Hallelujah, Song Parody, Strong Willed, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did my best - I almost turned;<br/>It wasn't by my will it burned.<br/>I've told the truth; I didn't come to fool you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Earth Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16127) by Leonard Cohen. 



I heard there was a Ring of gold  
That Frodo bore and no Man could hold,  
But you don't really care for stories, do you?  
It goes like this, with Elf and Man,  
Dwarf and Hobbit with a plan-  
And ancient Wizard praying Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Your will was strong, but you couldn't stand -  
You slipped the Ring upon your hand;  
Its beauty in the firelight overthrew you.  
He leapt upon you, teeth and claws;  
He took your finger in his jaws  
And as he fell, you breathed a hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

I did my best - I almost turned;  
It wasn't by my will it burned.  
I've told the truth; I didn't come to fool you.  
And now, because it ended right,  
I'll stand beneath the starry light  
With nothing on my lips but hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.


End file.
